Escondidillas
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo los pequeños dorados están aburridos y deciden jugar a las escondidas? Seguramente, nada común.


**"Escondidillas"**

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido.

Así se sentía Kanon. Miró a su derredor pero todo seguía igual: aburrido. Se sopló el flequillo, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

De pronto, una mariposa se posó en su hombro derecho. Con sigilo y agilidad, el menor de los géminis acercó su mano izquierda y la atrapó de las alas. La mariposa se retorcía intentando huir, pero Kanon no la dejaría ir: ya era suya. Sus frágiles alitas amarillas se batían en una confusión terrible.

Una sonrisa de triunfo surcó el rostro de Kanon. Y luego, haciendo usos de sus "habilidades" de cirujano, le desprendió una alita. Oh, sí. Podría divertirse de esa forma mientras seguía esperando. ¡Adiós aburrición!

* * *

Milo bostezó y cerró los ojos. Eran días de un terrible calor en Grecia. El sol estaba en la cúspide y algo le decía que si seguía en esa misma posición por mucho tiempo, acabaría dándole insolación y se la pasaría en cama durante algunas semanas, lo cual lo convertía todo en una experiencia aún más aterradora.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquello? Tenía muchas ganas de ir a molestar a Camus, por el simple hecho de hacerlo enojar, además oírlo decirle cosas en francés era muy gracioso. Su amigo aún tenía el pequeño problema de ese acento que provocaba que nadie en el Santuario supiera a qué demonios se refería.

El escorpión estiró los brazos al cielo. Estaba en un lugar demasiado estrecho y las piernas se le estaban entumeciendo… ¿cuánto más se tardaría? Un gritito. A lo lejos, se podía distinguir con la claridad a las amazonas que entrenaban.

Bueno, quizá no era tan mala idea esperar.

* * *

Hommmm…

Hommmm…

¡Era inútil! Shaka no podía concentrarse ni aunque lo intentara. Temeroso, abrió uno de sus lindos ojos. Nada, no había moros en la costa. Bueno, podía seguir intentando alcanzar el Nirvana.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, la gente que no se portaba bien no alcanzaba el Nirvana. Los que se entregaran a diversiones tampoco… ¡era tan difícil ser la reencarnación de Buda! Su mente además, estaba perturbada por pequeñas travesuras que había hecho y que seguramente le restringiría el acceso a la perfección, sabiduría, talento y demás cualidades que nadie más que él podría alcanzar.

¿Y qué hacía él entregándose a placeres mundanos como la diversión? Recordaba la cara de horror del Patriarca cuando había ido a visitar la casa de Virgo y él¡la reencarnación de Buda!, se había ocultado tras la estatua del rechoncho Siddartha e imitado su voz. El Patriarca jamás había vuelto a pasar por aquella casa de virgo y todo lo que pareciera estatua estaba prohibido para él además de que sus frágiles nervios estaban destrozados. ¡Pero es que Shaka no lo había podido evitar!

"_Mea culpa si no alcanzo el Nirvana"_ pensó tristemente.

Ohmmmm…

* * *

Afrodita tosió una vez. Dos, tres, cuatro… ¡cinco veces!

Se tapó la boca con las manos. Tenía los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja y le dolían las rodillas además de que pequeños hilillos de sangre se escurrían entre sus dedos. Se horrorizó. Al… ehm… vigésimo tosido, el santo más hermoso se puso de pie enojado y se dirigió al baño. Una gran lágrima derramó por sus mejillas.

¡Sus rosas, sus preciosas rojas lo hacían toser! Y además, ya le habían lastimado sus delicadas manos y seguramente, le dejarían horribles cicatrices en las rodillas. Se miró triste en el espejo preguntándose la razón de que bellas rosas lo atacaran de esa forma. Así no era el plan.

Después de haberse lavado, regresó a su lugar original. Otra vez el cosquilleo en la nariz y el estornudo tan impropio de un santo tan refinado como él. Decidido, fue por unas tijeras para cortar aquella rosa que lo estuviera dañando. Regresó con ellas y examinó una a una cada una de sus preciosas plantitas.

Ahí, entre todas, se alzaba una gran rosa azul que su amigo Máscara de la Muerte (que feo nombre, pensó nuestro pececito dorado) le había regalado por ser día de su cumpleaños.

Afrodita se acercó y la aspiró… y una salvaje tos le atacó. Su nariz le dolía terriblemente. ¡Así que era esa! La cortó tratando de mantener alejado lo más posible su rostro de ella y de repente, una comezón se extendió en sus ebúrneas manos.

Y Afrodita lo entendió y de verdad se enojó: el muy idiota de "Masky" le había puesto polvos Pica—Pica Ahora entendía el porque de su sonrisota. Un nuevo acceso de tos que esta vez no se detuvo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al autor intelectual de semejante crimen permanecía regocijado en su templo, contando los rostros que le daban aquel terrible nombre de luchador de la triple A. Tarareaba una canción en italiano. También él se había aburrido ya de semejante juego y es que para él, sus compañeros eran intelectualmente inferiores a él. Nadie mejor que un italiano como él, que había paseado por los canales de Venecia en compañía de su… glup… mami.

El italiano se sentó en el suelo y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos. ¡Ah, mamma mía! Sus pastas italianas con aquel olor tan peculiar que hacía que todos en la cuadra se murieran de envidia (no literalmente eh… aún) y que todas las noches, le preparaba su infusión de leche y vitaminas para que su pequeño hijo creciera sano y fuerte… como todo un buen asesino—psicópata—desalmado.

Ah, Masky añoraba esos días en la góndola. ¿Por qué no se dedicó a eso? Quizá hasta podría matar a sus pasajeros. Digo, nadie hace nada gratis ¿no? Además, muchos de los que se subían en ellas tenían rostros muy ahm, peculiares — por no decir felices — que seguramente combinarían muy bien con su decorado.

¡Cómo le gustaba su decorado! Además, su casa era el lugar oficial para las fiestas de Halloween que los dorados organizaban. Y él se encarga de la ambientación (mas bien, simplemente no limpiaba su casa todo el año) y obviamente, Milo de lo demás. ¡Pero no piensen mal! Milo se encargaba de organizar la comida, botanas… y hasta la música. Oh, sí. Que días esos.

"Máscara… Máscara…"

Una voz tenebrosa surgió detrás de unos de los rostros de la pared. El italiano se puso de pie. Tembloroso, se acercó a la imagen. El rostro que había al lado de él también comenzó a hablar.

—Mira como nos tienes aquí pegados, niño malcriado. ¡Ni siquiera nos limpias, ni nos das de comer¿Acaso crees que somos animales de colección?

—Esto no es real. — Murmuró Máscara el borde del soponcio.

— ¿Qué no es real? — Dijo otro rostro ofendido. — ¡Ah, no¡Somos tu imaginación y te estás volviendo loco!

—Carajo…

— ¡Oye, no seas grosero! Más respeto que aquí hay niños. — Dijo un rostro de un anciano.

—Sí. — Dijo el rostro de un niño.

Máscara de la Muerte miró por todos lados. ¡Hablaban, los rostros hablaban! Lentamente, fue retrocediendo… ¡eso no era verdad!

—¡Oye, no huyas! Queremos que nos cuentes como ha estado allá afuera. Desde que TÚ nos mataste y nos dejaste aquí no nos enteramos de mucho¿sabes?

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó Mascarita y salió huyendo despavorido.

Adentro se escucharon las sonoras carcajadas de Shura y Aioros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el santo de Acuario que siempre estaba amargado para hacerse el interesante y que siempre tenía que ser el que arruinara la diversión de sus amigos "porque alguien tenía que hacerlo", que tenía el curioso acento francés, que siempre estaba ceñudo a excepción de que estuviera haciendo una buena broma con Milo, el que se encargaba de decorar el Santuario en Navidad, el que helaba los refrescos de la manera más rápida, al que nunca le creían cuando mentía, el que se encargaba de "refinar" a sus salvajes compañeros, el que tenía mejores modales, aquel que nunca estaría desaliñado (y que Afrodita era el metrosexual), aquel que se les daba de culto y erudito y… creo que esta autora ya se emocionó con la descripción. Sí, señores, señoras, señoritas, espectros, marinas, santos, jedis, mortífagos, muggles, elfos, inmortales… en fin… todo el mundo (ya me cansé) ¡ese alguien es Camus de Acuario! (vítores… míos. Se nota que no hay preferencia)

Pero… ejem, prosiguiendo con la historia el ya mencionado y alabado simplemente se encontraba jugando… ¿se encontraba jugando¡Ah, no! Él era demasiado maduro para esas cosas. Sin embargo… y es que siempre hay un "pero", había cedido. Había descubierto que la oferta sonaba infinitamente mejor que quedarse en su templo, con el trasero helado después de tanto practicar… a veces se sorprendía de los anticuerpos que su cuerpo había desarrollado contra la neumonía.

Y pues nuestro adorable cubito de hielo se entretenía congelando todo lo que encontraba. Una araña… ¡ZAS! Araña mutante que desarrollo patitas de hielo y la pobrecita resbalaba. Rió. ¡Rió, el santo dorado rió! Afortunadamente nadie lo vio. Eh¿qué era eso¡Una mosca¡ZAS! La mosquita ya estaba sometida a criogenia. Seguramente, en millones de años recobrarían su ADN y crearían su ejército de súper moscas. Debería de dejar de ver películas con Shura, Aioros y Milo.

El santo de acuario sopló su flequillo. Que fea era la casa de Cáncer. Tan tétrica. Había elegido un mal lugar… bah, estaba aburrido.

Así que harto de las arañas patinadoras y de las moscas supersónicas, el francés miró las escaleras y se le ocurrió una idea. Congeló las escaleras e hizo una bonita y limpia rampa que contrastaba con lo sucio de la casa más tenebrosa del zodiaco. Se sentía tan feliz de su obra, que no escuchó un grito y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y gritar el trillado: "¡Cuidado!"

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡CUAS!

¡ZOCK!

¡MIER…!

Ejem… ese último fue omitido por respeto a los menores de edad. Camus observó al infortunado patinador.

—¡Te voy a matar, cubo de hielo! — Gritó un enojado, amoratado, asustado, confundido, golpeado y muy, pero muy colérico Deathmask.

Si algo sabía Camus es que cuando tu vida estaba en peligro, el estilo era lo último que importaba perder.

* * *

—Charquito, charquito, dime¿quién es el más bonito?... Cough, cough… _"¡Túuuu, Aioria de Leo!"_

"Bien" pensó el gatito dorado.

—Y ahora charquito¿quién es el más poderoso, fortachón, sexy, único del Santuario? — otro carraspeo — _"¡Túuuuu, Aioria de Leo!"_

—¿Y quién es el más ególatra, prepotente y presumido del Santuario?_... ¡Túuuuu, Aioria de Leo!_

—¡Oye, así no iba, charquito!

Mu se llevó una mano a la frente. Aioria se percató de su presencia.

—¡Pero Mu¿Llevas mucho rato ahí¡No escuchaste hablar al charquito! A ver, lo haré de nuevo… ¡Char…!

—No, no Aioria. Gracias. — Gotitas en Mu.

—Bueeeeeeeeeeno….

Mu miró hacia todas partes.

—¿Puedo preguntarte que haces aquí en mi templo? — Preguntó el lemuriano.

—Ya lo hiciste¿no?. — Respondió el gatito Félix ante la pregunta. — ¡Es que Mu! No puedo ir a mi templo — dijo con ojitos tristes.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque… lo aposté con Marín y perdí.

— ¡¿Apostaste tu templo?!

El gatuno santo asintió muchas veces.

— ¿Pero cómo?

—Bueno, es que le dije a Marín: "apuesto a que te mueres de ganar de salir conmigo" y ella me miró con esa encantadora máscara que tiene — ojos de borreguito enamorado — y me dijo: "¿qué apuestas?" Y yo le dije que mi templo y ella aceptó. Entonces le pregunté¿te mueres de ganas de salir conmigo? Y ella… — lágrimas de dolor — ¡ella me dijo que no¡Y me echó de mi templo como si fuera un gato!

Muchas, pero muchas gotitas en la nuca de Mu.

—Eres un idiota, Aioria.

—Gracias. — Respondió el gatito que para él todo lo que le decían era un halago (fans de Aioria… ¡no me maten!)

* * *

Silencio. Quietud.

—¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!

Ejem… Mascarita sigue enojado. Descubiertos por culpa de Camus, ahora Shura, Aioros y Camus corrían por sus vidas. Y pronto se vieron inmersos también Aioria (este último creyó que corrían a verlo a él) y Mu, que el pobrecito de Mu de por sí todos tienen la manía de golpearlo (para referencias, vean el Hades)... ah, que dorados.

Sí, un corte perfecto más.

¡Y él fatal¡Clama por tu vida, gusano!

— ¡TÚ¡ASESINO!

Kanon giró la vista confundido. El dedo índice de su hermano lo señalaba.

—¡ERES UN ASESINO! — Gritó de nuevo.

—¡Shhhh, te van a oír! — Dijo la copia barata… digo, Kanon.

—¡NO ME INTERESA¡QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO SEPA QUE ERES UN ASESINO¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA! — ¿Hace falta decir que es la sonrisa malévola de Saga?

—Hermano, me das miedo. — Dijo un asustado Kanon.

—Ya sé.— Dijo Saga como si Kanon dijera algo muy obvio. — ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡WAJAJAJAJAJA! Ok, ya me cansé. ¿Qué decía?

—Que era un asesino. — Le recordó Kanon fastidiado.

—Ah, sí… ¿cómo te atreves, clon fallido, a hacer eso?

— ¡Estaba aburrido¡Y además Al…!

— ¡No le eches la culpa al prójimo! — ¿? A mí ni me miren, yo sólo escribo lo que dicen.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡No, Kanon! — Dijo Saga muy serio cruzándose de brazos. — Dame el cadáver.

El menor de los géminis tomó el pequeño gusanito que era antaño una mariposa y se la dio a su hermano.

— ¡Mira que indefensa! — Murmuró el gemelo bipolar. — ¿Qué daño te ha hecho?

—Es que… — los ojos de Kanon se pusieron llorosos. — ¡perdónenme, criaturas vivientes!

El gemelito pirata se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Ya, ya, shh, no pasa nada. — Dijo cariñosamente el esquizofrénico más famoso del anime.

— ¿De verdad? — dijo la lagartija acuática, digo, Kanon, con los ojitos estrellados.

— ¡No, claro que no! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — otro ataque de bipolaridad de nuestro gemelo Mr. Hyde — ¡Todas las noches soñarás con esa mariposa a la que le has hecho daño¡Y sus amigas mariposas se juntarán y vendrán a cortarte la cabeza en el nombre de todas las mariposas del mundo¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — Sollozó Kanon.

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡PLAFF!

¡ZOCK!

¡OUCH!

Los gemelitos dorados se miraron. ¿De dónde había provenido ese sonido? Salieron de su escondite y se encontraron con una gran maraña de piernas, brazos, cabezas, cabellos… unos encima de otros… ¿y cómo habían llegado ahí? Se habían tropezado con Aldebarán que dormía y no había sentido nada.

Saga y Kanon sonrieron maliciosamente¡BOLITA, BOLITA!

— ¡Nooooooo! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo Shura que aún buscaba su mano derecha que andaba cortando a todo el mundo (Excalibur¡eh!), Aioros que sabía que se le había roto alguna costilla, Camus que tenía su cabello enredado en su cara, Afrodita que seguía tosiendo (y es que había salido a buscar al causante del Pica—Pica), Mu que sin querer (como siempre) había sido parte de la marea humana, Aioria que buscaba un espejo donde mirar si su rostro no había sufrido algún desperfecto, Shaka que había salido a reclamar que le interrumpían su concentración y había sido incluido ahí y Milo que no quería ser excluido… ¿Y Máscara, el causante? Asfixiándose bajo el peso de todos sus compañeros.

Y bueno, Saga y Kanon que tenían ganas de hacerla de la "¡bolita, bolita!" y se habían tirado sobre ellos.

—Oigan¿no se supone que jugábamos a las escondidas? — Preguntó Milo inocentemente.

—Sí, — respondió muy serio Camus. — Pero Máscara tuvo la idea de pasearse por su templo cuando yo hacía una rampita de hielo…

— ¡¿Será por qué es mi templo?! — Gritó el cangrejito dorado. — ¡Además, Shura y Aioros¡Es su culpa!

— ¡De menso te las crees! — Respondieron los amigos.

— ¡Bien merecido te lo tienes, por ponerle Pica—pica a mis rosas! — Le espetó enojado Afrodita a Masky.

—Además ya habíamos hecho mucho tiempo escondidos… — meditó Milo — ¿Qué no se supone que el iba a buscar era…?

— ¡ALDEBARÁN! — Gritaron todos al unísono ya aburridos, golpeados, tristes… ah, el jueguito de las escondidillas nunca les había salido tan original. — ¡ALDEBARÁN! — Repitieron.

Pero era inútil. El torito dormía plácidamente apoyado en el pilar derruido en el que debía haber contado... y es que después del veinticinco, se le olvidó que seguía y le dio mucha flojera ir por sus pequeños amigos. Y no lo culpamos… ¡miles y miles de escalones y sin escaleras eléctricas! O elevador, al menos.

Además… ah, una siesta no le hacía daño a nadie… O eso creía todo el mundo… ahora tendrán que pensarlo cada vez que tomen una siesta… wajajajajajajajajajajajaja… ok, ya se me pegó la risa malévola, psicótica y demencial de Saga… pero… esperen¿dónde nos quedamos¡Ah, ya!

Ahora imagínense a los demás doraditos con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca, al ver que el causante de todo eso… prácticamente era el buey. Digo, torito dorado.

—Te dije que Aldebarán se dormiría. — Dijo Mu pensativo.

—Bueno, entonces… — dijo Milo distraído.

— ¿Qué¡Necesito otro juego para olvidar la tristeza! — Dijo Kanon con un puchero, aún triste por la muerte de su amiga mariposita e imaginándose a su alma condenada al infierno por tal cruel asesinato.

—Ya sé… pongámosle la cola al toro. — Sugirió malévolamente Mascarita.

Un gesto de malicia se extendió entre los pequeños dorados. Oh, sí. Aldebarán se las pagaría…

**¿Fin? **

* * *

**N/A:** Bien. No me miren así. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto hace algunos ayeres, además andaba algo dopada de chocolate y quería salir del dramatismo D El clásico juego de las Escondidillas me pareció lo mejor, así que aquí lo tienen. Por cierto, la parte de las mariposas fue genéticamente modificada (?)... porque la historia original, la que a mí me contaron... era de grillos T.T Ok, sin más tonterías que decir XD

Au Revoir!


End file.
